Fatigué
by DanielaReese
Summary: John est fatigué de vivre, surtout depuis que Finch a retrouvé Grâce.
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour tous le monde je me présente je m'appelle Daniela et je suis une fan de Person of interest et mon couple préféré est Rinch.**

 **J'ai lu beaucoup de fan fiction sur ce couple et je suis complètement accro!**

 **je me suis donc demander pourquoi pas écrire mes propre fiction?**

 **Donc me voila je me lance sur ma première fiction soyez indulgent!**

 **Ma première fiction aura plusieurs chapitre ( je ne sais pas encore combien) j'essaierais de publier au moins une fois par semaine!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue:**

Je suis la, sous le fameux pont où j'ai pus connaître une superbe personne et qui avec le temps je suis tomber amoureux. Pourtant je m'était jurer de ne plus jamais laisser mon coeur aimer, mais voila j'ai refait l'erreur de tomber amoureux.

J'ai repris ma vie en main depuis maintenant 2 ans, depuis 2 ans j'ai une raison de rester en vie , j'ai un but, Mais depuis quelques semaines je n'arrive plus à garder ma tête hors de l'eau, mon but ne me suffit plus et je sais que je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux. Finch aime une autre personne et pour rien au monde il tombera amoureux d'un monstre, oui c'est ce que je suis un monstre et ça tous le monde le sais.

C'est pour ça que je me retrouve aujourd'hui sous ce pont où tout à commencé. Je regarde le monde tourner au tour de moi d'un oeil absent, je pense a ces deux dernières années passées au près de la deuxième personne de ma vie oui parce que Jessica était et sera toujours la femme de ma vie.

Ah Jessica une grave erreur que j'ai faite la laisser partir et trouver l'amour auprès d'un homme qui ne l'a méritait pas et qui a finis par la tuer, je sais aussi que je n'était fait pas pour elle j'ai trop de sang sur les mains.

Je pense a ces dernières semaines a comment j'ai commencer a perdre pieds a comment je me sentais terriblement seul depuis que finch avait trouver quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer dans les moments difficile de notre travail dangereux. Finch avait perdu la femme de sa vie Grâce mais lui a pus l'a retrouver il a pus revivre une histoire d'amour avec la femme qu'il aimais, et moi je voyais cette amour puissant d'un oeil jaloux et triste je n'ai plus rien a part mon travail qui me maintien en vie.

J'ai envi de tout arrêter il me suffit d'avancer encore un peu et de l'eau me noyer, d'attendre que l'enfer s'ouvre sous mes pieds puisque je n'ai pas ma place au paradis.

J'avais laisser une lettre d'adieu sur le bureau de Finch en le remerciant pour tous ce qu'il avait fait pour moi je lui ai dit ce que je ressentait aussi pour lui.

C'est pour ça qu'au moment ou je me décida enfin a faire le dernier pas pour le monde des enfers, j'entendis la voix de mon ange gardien m'appeler:

-« John ne faites pas ça on peut en discuter tout vas s'arranger revenez vers moi faites moi confiance! »

-« Rien ne peut s'arranger Harold j'ai fait mon temps c'est fini je suis fatigué » lui dis-je sans le regarder

-« Ne faites pas ca John vous pouvez vous reposer sur moi je serais toujours la pour vous John ! » dit Harold d'ne voix pressante comme si a tout moment il allait s'effondrer.

-« je suis désolé Harold mais je ne peut plus adieu » sans un regard pour lui j'avançais vers ce qui était pour moi l'éternité. je pus entendre encore Harold crié et les autres qui était avec lui ce que je ne savais pas d'ailleurs:

-« NON JOHN ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

Alors j'ai eu quelque retour de certaines lectrices qui sont plutôt bon!

je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement CoolMhouse et Isatis2013 que je suis depuis

longtemps et dont je suis folle de leurs histoires et qui me rendent dingues parfois :)

Pour ce qui est de mon histoire je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes je ne

suis plus aussi bonne qu'avant!

J'essaie de mon mieux de rectifier ce problème! Ou même de trouver une correctrice qui

veuille bien me corriger ;)

Sinon préparez bien votre coeur parce que j'ai tendance à faire souffrir mon personnage

principal dans ce cas là John mais je vous rassure tout se passera bien pas besoin

d'appeler le SAMU ;)

BONNE LECTURE!

—

Chapitre 1:Que faire?

Comme tout les matins depuis maintenant deux ans, John arriva à la bibliothèque avec leurs

boissons chaudes et quelques pâtisseries. John monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son patron dont

il était éperdument amoureux.

Bear vient l'accueillir comme à son habitude, L'ex agent de la CIA le salua par une caresse sur sa

tête puis continua son chemin vers où son patron se trouvait il arriva à sa hauteur et vit tout de

suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui dit de son air le plus détaché:

-«Bonjour Finch nous avons un nouveau numéros ? » lui dit John en lui déposant son petit

déjeuner.

A son grand étonnement Finch ne lui répondit pas. Ce qui inquiétait profondément L'ex militaire:

-« Finch? vous m'entendez? »

Après quelques secondes de silence L'ex reclus répondit d'une voix extrêmement tendu:

-« Oui monsieur Reese je vous entend. »

-« Avons- nous un nouveau numéros ? » lui demanda Reese

-« Oui John, oui nous avons un nouveau numéro et je crains le pire. »

-« Comment ça le pire ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude… »

-« Monsieur Reese notre nouveau numéro est Grâce! » lui dit Finch en laissant la panique l'envahir

il reprit d'une voix moins assuré:

-« Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait par arriver! je ne sais pas d'où vient la menace! j'ai

cherché partout je ne trouve rien je ne sais plus où chercher! si quelque chose lui arrive je ne me

le pardonnerai jamais… »

-« Harold écoutez moi, il ne se passera rien je ne laisserai personne approcher Grâce même si je

dois y laisser ma vie, je vous en fait la promesse. » lui dit John en fixant intensé regarda

Finch qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle, puis il rajouta:

-« Maintenant je veux que vous preniez votre petit déjeuner pendant que moi je vais suivre

Grâce. » Sur ces mots John reprit le chemin de la sortie pour se diriger vers la maison de l'ex

fiancé de son patron.

Pendant le trajet, Reese pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu son patron dans cet état ce qui d'un côté le

laissait content car il était rare que Finch montre ce qu'il ressentait mais d'un autre côté l'attrista

parce que John, savait qu'il ne réagirait pas de cette façon si son propre numéro était sorti. Il s'en

voulait aussi de ressentir de la jalousie mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Depuis maintenant un an l'ex agent avait développé des sentiments pour celui qui était devenu

avec le temps et de la confiance son seul et unique ami. La première fois qu'il s'était aperçut que

ses sentiments avaient changé, c'était lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec une bombe autour de lui et

que son patron lui avait sauvé la vie malgré ses protestations. A ce moment la, l'agent avait

ressenti ce sentiment qui n'était pas inconnu. Au fur et à mesure que la relation entre

l'informaticien et John se consolidait, les sentiments de ce dernier se consolidaient aussi. Malgré

quelques gestes que pouvaient avoir Finch envers l'ex militaire, Reese savait que ses sentiments

ne pourraient jamais être retournés, il était conscient que son passé ne jouait pas en sa faveur il

était un assassin qui avait tué des centaines de personnes que se soit des menaces pour le pays

ou même des victimes. John avait trop de sang sur ses mains et il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il

avait fait dans le passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées aussi sombre les unes que les autres Reese était arrivé devant la maison

de la moitié d'Harold, il pouvait voir que cette dernière était confortablement installée sur son divan

entrain de lire un livre de Charle Dickens l'auteur préféré de l'ex reclus. Il en profita pour toucher

son oreillette afin d'appeler son patron, celui-ci répondit dès la première sonnerie:

-« Monsieur avez vous trouvé Grâce? » la voix d'Harold était pressante

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch, Grâce est chez elle en train de lire un bon livre de votre auteur

préféré. »

-« Comment savez vous que Charle Dickens est mon écrivain préféré? »lui demanda Finch surprit

-«Dois je vous rappeler que je suis un ex espion international Finch? » Dit Reese avec un léger

sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Non monsieur Reese pas besoin de me le rappeler. » La voix était froide, et encore une fois

John se dit que les sentiments de Finch ne serait jamais réciproque. Harold reprit d'une voix plus

douce:

-« Je suis désolé John je ne voulais pas être aussi froid avec vous, je suis un peu tendu à cause

de cette situation, ne le prenez pas mal. »

-« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave je sais que mon passé n'est pas des plus rassurant

Finch… »

-«Votre passé ne me fait pas peur. Vous êtes un homme bien John » rassura Finch

-« Merci Finch » lui répondit Reese même si lui ne se croyais pas un homme bien.

-« Que pouvons nous faire pour la protéger Harold? » continua Reese

-« Je ne sais pas Monsieur Reese… » lui répondit son patron du voix tendu.

Reese avait peut être la solution mais il savait que son patron n'accepterait jamais, et d'un côté

John ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter ce changement mais pour le bien de tout le monde il

tenta sa suggestion:

-« J'ai peut être une solution Finch. »

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur Reese. » John put entendre son patron arrêter de taper sur son clavier

pour l'écouter.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, de plus vous

pourrez vous retrouver et enfin vous pourriez reprendre une vie normale auprès de la femme dont

vous êtes amoureux… » Commença John qui ne put se retenir d'avoir mal en prononçant ces

mots. Finch de l'autre côté était interloqué par les propos de son associé:

-« Monsieur Reese? » Mais John ne l'écoutait toujours pas et continuait à parler:

-« …Oui je sais que ça ne serais pas idéal de vivre avec Grâce et de sauver les numéros mais si

vous souhaitez tout arrêter je le comprendrai, je me débrouillerai seul il n'y a pas de soucis

Finch… »

-« John! arrêtez de parler une seconde et écoutez moi! »Dit Harold en essayant de se calmer une

fois qu'il fut assez calme il reprit la parole:

-« Monsieur Reese, je ne peut pas retourner dans la vie de Grâce je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, je

lui menti depuis le début elle ne pourra pas me pardonner! De plus ce serait trop dangereux pour

elle! non il est hors de question de lui dire la vérité. » Acheva Harold

-« Finch même sans savoir que vous êtes en vie elle est en danger! » s'exclama John

-« Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Grâce pour de bon Monsieur Reese » Lui dit Finch avec une

petite voix.

-« C'est la seule solution si vous voulez qu'elle vive. » Répondit Reese

-« Je ne sais pas John » dit Finch en coupant la communication et en laissant John perdu dans

ses pensées.

Il comprenait pourquoi Finch était tombé sous le charme de cette femme, elle était belle, mince

avec des yeux vert et des cheveux rouge qui faisaient ressortir son fin visage pâle. Lui aussi avait

connu l'amour à une époque. Jessica , Jessica était tout pour lui elle avait été son premier amour

celle qui, après chaque mission le ramenait de la lumière dans sombre vie, mais il avait été

égoïste, il avait été incapable de lui demander de l'attendre sept ans plus tôt dans cet aéroport. Il

l'avait laissé partir vers les bras d'un homme qui comme lui ne l'a méritait pas, Il n'avait pas pu la

protéger car il était occupé à sauver sa vie à Ordos. Et contrairement à Jessica, Grâce était

toujours en vie, et malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son patron, il voulait le voir heureux et

serait donc prêt à s'effacer pour laisser la place à celle qui méritait d'aimer Harold.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tous le monde!

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017 avec de la santé et tous ce qui a de meilleurs avec beaucoup de retard…!

Alors je suis en retard au niveau de mon histoire… mes révisions pour les partiels ont été plus longues de ce que j'avais prévu… je suis désolé

j'ai eu aussi mes partiels qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps

J'ai aussi des difficultés à retranscrire mes idées… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas l'histoire !

Je reviens donc avec un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

—

Chapitre 2 : Prise de décision

Il était 4 heures du matin et John se trouvait toujours devant la maison de Grâce. Il faisait froid et commençait à pleuvoir mais l'ex agent de la CIA se tenait tout raide devant la demeure de la fiancée de Finch. Il ne bougeait pas, depuis le début de la mission John n'avait pas lâcher une seule fois la surveillance, Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, c'était la fiancée de Finch l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, il ferait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger il irait jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour la sauver car il savait que sans Grâce, Harold ne survivrait pas.

Il avait passé la journée à la suivre, à voir à quoi ressembler son quotidien et pendant toute cette journée il avait pu voir quelques ressemblance avec son patron. Elle buvait du thé Sencha et aimait les même beignets que Harold, elle lisait beaucoup et à sa plus grande surprise Grâce mangeait de la glace à la vanille comme son patron en plein milieu du mois de janvier.

Pendant cette journée L'ex reclus ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois depuis leurs conversations du matin. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réticence, revenir d'entre les morts 7 ans après n'était pas facile, de plus, la raison de cette « mort » n'était pas des plus facile a raconter. Mais si Harold veut que sa fiancée soit en sécurité il devra bien revenir à la vie.

Pour John cette situation était insupportable mais il ne le montrait pas bien sur, il avait été entrainer a dissimuler et il avait toujours était bon a cet exercice, au fur et à mesure du temps John avait perdu la capacité d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait désormais sur le visage du beau ténébreux on ne voyait rien a part de la froideur qui pouvait être glaciale lors des situations les plus compliqués. Ses beau yeux bleu qui avaient été a une époque remplis d'émotions étaient devenu maintenant vides. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que john ne souffrait pas quand même.

John fut soudain tirés de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonna, il le prit et répondit au téléphone:

« monsieur Reese où êtes vous? » lui demanda Finch sans attendre

« je suis devant l'appartement de Grâce pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi? »

« Reese il est quatre du matin rentrez chez vous! » lui répondit Finch d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Harold je ne lâche pas la surveillance » lui dit Reese

« John il fait froid, il pleut et grâce ne va pas bouger de chez elle vous savez rentrez chez vous… » L'ex reclus fut interrompu par la voix de Reese qui était pressante

«il y a un problème Finch quelqu'un s'est introduit chez elle j'y vais »

« Monsieur Reese! Sauvez la s'il vous plait! »

Reese avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne répondit pas trop occupé a contrôler ses émotions, il se dirigea vers la maison de grâce, il y entra silencieusement quand tout à coup il entendit un cri, celui de grâce il se mit alors a courir dans les escaliers pour l'a secourir.

Arme à la main il rentra brusquement dans la chambre et dit:

« je vous conseillerai de lâcher Grâce »

« ahaha et pourquoi ferais-je ça? » lui répondit un homme aussi grand que lui mais tout maigre

« parce que vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir bien sur! » lui répondit john qui se montrait détendu

« Mais c 'est que vous êtes un rigolo dit donc! de toute façon si je ne m'en sors pas cette jeune demoiselle ne s'en sortira pas non plus » lui dit l'agresseur avec l'arme pointer sur la tête de grâce qui pleurait.

« Bon lâchez la monsieur l'inconnu vous commencez a m'agacer et ce n'est pas bon pour vous » lui répondit John qui commençait en avoir marre.

« Ah? et pourquoi ça?

« parce que plus je m'énerve plus vos chance de survit diminue En faite je m'en fou » lui dit john en tirant dans la tête de l'agresseur qui s'effondra a terre.

John vint prendre le bras de grâce et celle-ci réagit:

« qui… qui êtes vous? » lui dit celle-ci

« je ne suis personne venait avec moi je vous emmène dans un lieu sur » lui dit john qui en même temps contacta Finch qui lui répondit dès la première sonnerie

« JOHN! est ce que Grâce va bien? » Lui demanda finch d'une voix angoissé

« Elle va bien finch la menace a été neutralisé je l'emmène à la planque » lui répondit john

« Non ne l'emmener pas la bas je préfère que vous la rameniez à la bibliothèque je pense que vous avez raison il est temps de rétablir la vérité » lui répondit L'ex reclus

« Très bien, on arrive » lui dit john

le trajet se fit dans le silence jusqu'a ce que Grace le brise:

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé »

« Ce n'ai rien » lui répondit john gêner

« Ne dites pas ça vous m'avez sauvé a vie! mais qui êtes vous? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne suis personne » lui répondit John qui était mal à l'aise

« Comment ça personne? vous êtes quelqu'un vous êtes un être humain et vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Quelqu'un qui me sauve la vie « n'est pas personne » lui répondit Grace d'une voix ferme

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. nous sommes arrivés » dit john en descendant du véhicule

Grâce vint le rejoindre et lui demanda:

« Où sommes nous? »

« Dans une ancienne bibliothèque »

« Pourquoi nous sommes là? »

« Pour rétablir la vérité »

« Qu'elle vérité? »

« Vous verrez »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau ou Harold n'était pas la au plus grand étonnement de John qui l'appela:

« Harold? »

Grâce intervint à ce moment là:

« Harold ? mon Harold ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez il est mort ! si c'est une blague elle est de mauvais goût! »

« non Grâce ce n'est pas une blague… »

A ce moment la Harold apparut dans le bureau, Reese se retourna pour le voir il profitait des derniers moments de paix avant que la tourmente commence.

Grâce regardait Harold surprise de voir celui qu'elle aimait vivant devant elle, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se ressaisit et s'avança vers Harold:

« Harold… Mon dieu… j'ai cru que tu était mort dans l'explosion! »

« je suis désolé Grâce mais c'était le mieux pour toi » lui répondit Finch d'une voix mal assuré

« Harold… je dois rêver c'est pas possible dites moi que je suis entrain de rêver » dit Grâce en se tournant vers john qui observait la scène d'un oeil triste, il regarda Grâce dans les yeux et lui dit

« Non, vous ne rêvez pas Harold est bien la vivant, je sais que c'est dur a croire mais il est bien la devant vous »

« Mais… mais comment c'est possible? » di Grâce qui n'en revenait pas

« J'ai simulé ma mort » lui répondit Harold

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! » lui répondit Grâce qui serait son sang froid

« Pour te protéger. Je suis désole Grâce mais je n'avais pas le choix »

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication Harold Martin ! » lui répondit grâce qui alla s'assoir sur la chaise de john.

John ne dit rien il prit son manteau et dit:

« je vais vous laissez, Appelez moi si il y a un nouveau numéro finch »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse il avait besoin de sortir respirer il se sentait étouffer dans la bibliothèque.

il marcha pendant le reste de la nuit, marcher lui avait toujours fait du bien cela l'aidait a se vider la tête.

Il avait pensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il pensait à Grâce à Harold à tout ce qu'il allait se passait maintenant que l'ex reclus avait retrouvé la femme de sa vie.

Il avait pensé a ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul sans l'espoir d'être aimé en retour, il avait pensé a comment il allait vivre tout en gardant les sentiments qu'il avaient pour son patron.

Reese n'avait pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions mais il savait une chose:

Harold était heureux et c'est tous ce qu'il fallait savoir. John sera la pour les protéger tout les deux et il les laisseraient être heureux.

Parce que Harold le mérite.


End file.
